


all of me

by stiley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hair Dye, M/M, Sanji dyes Zoro's hair, Zoro is a natural blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro just really sucks at dying his hair, so his boyfriend helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of me

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro? A natural blonde? Who knew.

“Who knew you were actually blonde?”

Sanji’s surprised, standing in the doorway with his tie loosened and hands close to unbuttoning his shirt. He looks worn out and exhausted. Zoro wants to lay him down, massage all of the tension from his shoulders and move on to the rest of his body and finish with Sanji feeling better than he ever has in his life. They don’t even need to have sex, although that would be a bonus.

Zoro’s leaned across the bathroom vanity, head tilted at an awkward angle as he tries to spot a bit of root that he’d missed. He just saw it, but when Sanji spoke, he lost track of it. He grumbles to himself as he picks at his hair, pulling dyed bits to the side. Maybe there are little blonde spots stuck inside all of the green clumps? Who knows.

Zoro flushes under Sanji’s gaze, but doesn’t stop trying to mush the green dye onto his hair. He’s not good at this, never was, but Nami’s out of town and his roots are starting to show. He doesn’t need people commenting on his hair more than they usual do. He’ll get hell if anyone finds out he’s actually _blonde_ of all things.

“Shut up!”

He burns under his boyfriend’s gaze and his cheeks couldn’t get any redder. Sanji’s looking at him like he’s imagining what he actually looks like blonde, and he wants to protest and complain, but Sanji just grins, says, “I better ask your mom for baby pictures now. I never thought of it, but damn, blonde Zoro? That’s too good to pass up.”

But he never thought Sanji would get home from work so soon. The alarm clock in the corner of the room is flashing 3:34- they never did reset it after the last power outage. (An incident with Nami’s curling iron, although she refuses to concede and say it’s her fault.) He’s sure it isn’t even close to 9:00, though, because it’s still sunny outside. He can see it through the tiny window that’s barely covered with a see-through valance.

“You’re home early.”

“Zeff let me out two hours ahead of time. Wanted to surprise you,” He grins, and snickers a little as Zoro continues to scratch at his scalp.

“Well, you did,” He grumbles.

He isn’t going to whine, because having Sanji home early for once is a good thing. He’s always dying to have more time with his boyfriend. Sanji’s always working, constantly at the Baratie. That’s what it’s like, though, co-owning a restaurant.

He knows how it feels. He used to spend that much time at the Dojo. That was before college, though, before he had to spend every waking minute in the library to study for all of his math tests. He was always great at math, but college is a whole other thing when you’ve never been taught to study.

Sanji just leans against the door frame, eying the dye dripping down Zoro’s neck with a small grin, “Who knew? You’d think we would’ve noticed it by now.” He murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like, “You’d be a cute blonde.”

He cusses as he grabs a towel to wipe the dye off and more dye drips down onto his shirt. He groans. Not like he liked the shirt in particular, but it’s going to have to be added to his “hair dye only” shirt collection, which is larger than he’d like to admit. He always loses his dye shirts when he’s ready to cover his roots.

“Nami usually does this,” He groans. “Of course, the second I actually need her she decides she needs to go visit Vivi.”

“Vivi’s her _girlfriend,_ Zoro.” Sanji just rolls his eyes, “Nami would drop anything to go see her. Actually, I’m pretty sure she did. Her textbook is still sitting on the kitchen table.”

It’s opened up to a page about different types of clouds. Zoro knows because he looked at it earlier. He hadn’t heard of half of them, but the shapes looked pretty familiar. It’s weird, seeing Nami actually study. Usually she spends more time working at that bar in town or partying.

He can’t figure out if he’s missed a spot and he feels around his scalp. He probably has. It’ll be worse if he heads to class tomorrow with random blonde spots in his hair than with full on blonde roots. He’ll be the brunt of everyone’s jokes for months. He’s really not looking forward to it.

Sanji just mutters, “Hold on,” before he opens a drawer and pulls out a couple brushes. They’re good ones, too, ones that salons would use. “Stop,” He also pulls out a pair of gloves, puts them on and proceeds to slap Zoro’s hands away from his head. “You’re making a mess.”

Zoro’s lived in this house for over a year and never once noticed this stuff. Not like he goes and digs around the drawers, but it’s just funny to find out that this kind of stuff has always been in their house the entire time.

Sanji disappears for a minute and reappears with one of their kitchen chairs, covered in plastic.

“Remember when Luffy dyed his hair bright red for Halloween last year?” Sanji asks, dipping the brush in the dye and wiping it on the edge of the bowl that he’d also pulled out, “I dyed it, remember? It isn’t hard, you know? You get the hang of it pretty easy when it’s not your own hair.”

Zoro just grunts, but sits still as Sanji pokes and prods at his hair, getting every inch that Zoro missed. Which is a lot. It’s kind of embarrassing to think about, that he’d been _that_ bad.

“You did pretty good for your first dye job on your own, though,” Sanji mutters, concentrating on finding every last bit of blonde hair, which is significantly easier for him than it was for Zoro. “It’s cute that you wanted to keep this a secret.”

Zoro pointedly doesn’t tell him that actually, he’s done this before, he’s just not good at it. Sanji’s almost like a pro, although not nearly as good as Nami is. But he hasn’t dripped dye on his shirt yet. Zoro’s, however, looks like one of those paintings where artists take brushes and fling them at a canvas.

“I just didn’t want everyone to, well, know.”

“Like we ever thought you actually had green hair, mosshead,” Sanji snickers.

When Sanji finishes, he pats Zoro on the back and shoos him off towards the kitchen. “You’ve got maybe 20 minutes or so? I’ll help you wash that out. Go occupy yourself while I clean up here. I don’t want you making a mess, not with dye in your hair.”

He shuffles out the door, muttering a, “Thanks.”

He can almost feel Sanji’s grin.


End file.
